Santa or Scrooge
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: Dean can't stand Christmas until he meets a woman Who is obsessed with it


Title - Santa or Scrooge

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - Just a story folks

Distribution - ask first please

Characters - Dean Ambrose/OC many others

Contains - all my usual good things lol

Spoilers - None

Summary - Dean can't stand Christmas until he meets a woman

Who is obsessed with it

Chapter 1/?

The snow had just begun to fall outside the arena as The Shield made their way into the arena their bags slung over their shoulders.

"I hate snow" Dean Ambrose grumbled as they stopped to sign a couple of autographs for a couple of children who were holding up Shield signs.

"You hate everything" Seth Rollins joked which earned him a glare from his friend and tag team partner.

"Now children don't make me put you in time out before we even get in the dressing room" Roman Reigns said laughing as they once again started down the hall.

"Don't you have to go wash your hair or something?" Dean shot back, and before he knew it Roman had moved behind Seth slapping him upside the back of his head.

"Hey" he cried rubbing his head.

"Man what gives with you lately I mean your grumpy, but lately I have noticed it's gotten worse" Seth pointed out, and Dean sighed before shifting his bag up higher on his shoulder.

"It's Danielle" he admitted quietly and the other two guys stayed quiet knowing their friend would talk when he was ready.

"She packed up and headed out while we were in the ring last night" he said

Softly running a hand through his hair.

"You got to be kidding me?" Seth asked shocked at what Dean was telling them.

"Do I freaking sound like im kidding Rollins…she went and shacked up with some guy she met online says they have more in common which translates to he hates wrestling just as much as she does"

"Well she sure put on a good show you can say that" Roman said moving to open the dressing room for his friends.

"Yeah well who needs her…she was a…..im glad she's gone" Dean admitted finally walking into the dressing room and tossing his bag on the small couch.

His two friends who simply stood in the door way watching him however weren't so sure.

*The Authority's Makeshift Office*

Stephanie clicked off her phone tossing it on the table sighing as she ran a hand through her long auburn hair.

"Talk to me Steph" Triple H said sitting his pen down on the table as he turned to face her.

"Daddy is determined we start that sit down program tonight"

"Are you sure we have enough security?" he asked laughing, but one look at his wife's face told him she was not amused.

About six months ago Vince had came up with what he called a brilliant idea, they were going to have a superstar work the merchandise counter before and after certain events along with the local people. He had called in the WWE sells campaign.

"You know nobody is going to want to do it right?" Triple H asked.

Grabbing her bottle of water she took a long drink before she replied.

"That's why we picked for them" she said holding up a sheet of paper.

"Ahhh so who is tonight's lucky winner?" he asked as she consulted the

Paper in her hand.

"Dean Ambrose…." she said finally.

"Oh yeah like that's going to go over well…..all right let's go get this over with" he said standing up and grabbing his suit jacket.

*The Shield Dressing Room*

"You want me to do what?" were the first words out of his mouth after they had informed him of his…situation for the night.

"It's just for a little while before your match, and then a little while after"

Stephanie pointed out.

"Do you know how much danger that's putting us in?" he inquired and the billion dollar princess shook her head.

"No there will be two armed policemen with you at all times….Dean I don't want to put it this way but really you have no choice"

He stood up moving in front of her, and she immediately took a step back.

"Is that so?" he asked as Hunter and Seth moved between them.

"Dean man come on maybe it wont be that bad, maybe you'll get paired up with two babes?" Seth said trying to brighten the situation.

"Yeah don't hold your breath" he replied stalking back to the couch.

*WWE Merchandise Area - Four hours before show time*

Mary Rose Taylor stood wiping her hands on her slacks as she listened to

Kelly, her boss, explain what was going to happen.

She was actually going to work side by side with Dean Ambrose, just wait till The Ambrose Alliance heard about this" she thought giggling as she pulled out her phone sending a quick Face book message to her group.

The moment she slipped the phone back into her purse she heard her boss talking to some one and she was heading her way.

"Mr. Ambrose we truly want to thank you for doing this program….."

"Please call me Dean" he replied and Mary Rose thought she was going to pass out already, how was she supposed to handle the whole night with this man?"

"Now your going to be working with our top seller….Mary Rose Taylor"

Kelly said as they finally came into view.

Sending up a silent prayer that she not say or do anything stupid she stuck out her hand a smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ambrose" she said. As he took the hand shaking it warmly.

"Please call me Dean" he repeated in that voice that had been driving her nuts since the first time she had saw him on Monday Night Raw.

"Okay, so I am going to leave you in Mary Rose's capable hands, if you need anything don't hesitate" she said before heading off.

"So who's your favorite superstar Mary Rose?" he asked pulling up a chair and quickly spinning it around before he straddled it.

"You" she said simply as a naughty thought entered her mind, and she reluctantly tried to push it away so she could concentrate on her job at hand.

However she knew now it was going to be a very long night.


End file.
